Keep Moving Forward
by Sushii-Sushii
Summary: I came to Japan to study abroad only to find it has turned into a wasteland. There are murders everywhere and despair at every corner. How do I get home? This cloud-headed guy seems trustworthy. Maybe he can help me...(Takes place before SDR2)


**_Not sure why, but this sudden idea for a new story popped up in my head (for figure it was another Dangan Ronpa story). Well actually, I saw this fake screen shot of the new Dangan Ronpa game and it gave me the idea of this. I'm not too sure how I feel about this, but we'll see how it goes since I have other stories that I should probably work on. Anyways, this takes place the same time Dangan Ronpa Another Episode but it obviously isn't going to follow the story line since the game isn't out lol. But enjoy._**

* * *

I closed my eyes as I felt my soul sink into the music. Music was definitely the cure to any boredom, especially on an airplane...A twelve hour airplane ride that is.

"Would you like another refreshment mam?" Its a good thing I didn't turn the volume up, or else I wouldn't have heard the flight attendant.

"Water please."

Suddenly, I felt a mini heart attack. You know, that feeling you get when your cell phone is at one percent. My last resource of entertainment was about to dry out. Better enjoy it while it lasts...

...

...

...

...Then, silence. Now what? My phone is dead. Am I supposed to stare at the man sleeping next to me? Man, I wish we were there. What time is it? Lets see, the first plane took off at six in the morning. I fell asleep and woke up at around ten. Switched planes at twelve. And now its four...two more hours. Great.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Attention passengers. We have reached our destination."

Thats it? That was a short announcement. No, safety precautions? Or a thank you for choosing our airlines? Well, at least I finally made it...I guess I should use the bathroom while I'm still here.

"Is everything okay?" the flight attendant asked.

"I just need to use the restroom really quick."

"Well alright, try to be quick since we are landing." I nodded and proceeded to the restroom in the back of the plane.

Closing the door I sighed and stretched every muscle I could in the cubicle "Finally. I'm so exhausted from sitting all day-" Suddenly the lights went off, and I began to hear concerned voices outside.

"What happened to the lights?"

"Whats going on?" Its dark out there too? Thats weird. Did something happ-

"Ahhh!" What happened next, was completely unexpected.

My body was tossed around the small space. I could feel the plane practically diving down like...

...**it was about to crash**.

I tried to scream. But my voice was muted by the other passengers moans and cries. The only other thing that was louder than their screams was the planes rattling.

_I'm...I'm going to die?_

It all happened so fast...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_I...am I alive?_

My body felt all achy and sore. Luckily though I was able to get up and find the door using my hands...Okay maybe I wasn't so luckily. What I saw was something that I could only describe with one word...Despair. I was looking at it right in the eye.

Bodies stacked up against one another, some bloodier than the others. Packages and other cargo scattered around like a tornado at hit the place. The roof of the plan was completely blown off. It was a weird feeling. All of these people were alive just a minuet ago...and now they're all dead. I didn't feel sad for them...but I wasn't happy either. Its not like I could mourn for them, they were all strangers to me.

I walked to what was left of my seat to find the man who was sleeping dead as well...everyone...gone.

_I...I have to find help._

After finding my backpack, I tried looking for an exit to only find a wall of garbage blocking what once was the front of the plane. I looked back to see if there was any other exit. The roof. Once I found a not broken, stable seat, I put my feet on the head of it and reached for the edge of the roof then jumped. I ended up landing on my backpack which hurt since I was kind of already in pain from before.

You know its funny...for several years I've been fascinated with this county's culture. My friends and I would talk about how we would one day come here together and visit all of the breathtaking sites...but now, what is there to see?

The strong, beautiful country once known as Japan as turned into a wasteland. Buildings that once had business and power were now empty and weak. Trees that would bloom cherry blossoms were now all shriveled up and lifeless. With the evening sky casting a red sky across the horizon I felt like I entered a war zone.

"H-hello?" I called out. My voice echoed for miles. The only sound that I could hear was my own heart beat. There weren't even birds or animals.

"A foreigner huh," I felt immediate relief and saw a boy standing on a pile of rubble and bricks "Do you speak Japanese?"

I nodded my head. After all, it would be stupid to come to a foreign country alone without knowing their native language "What happened here?"

The boy slid down the pile and slowly walked towards me "You don't know?" he seemed amused.

I shook my head. To be honest I'm surprised the news didn't broadcast this. A disaster this big would've spread fast like gossip.

"This here is** The Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind."**

"What?...Thats crazy! Why hasn't the government done anything about it?"

"Judging from your reaction I'm guessing you're from America."

"What makes you say that?" He was right, but I still wanted an answer.

"Your government has been trying to hide the outbreak desperately from their own people. They fear that if the people find out they'll rage into a panic."

"...Are you serious?"

The boy chuckled "You don't believe me?"

"I don't want to believe you..." I said while staring at the devastating view "...If you don't mind me asking...why is it known as the worst incident in mankind?"

"Despair."

I looked at him with confusion "Despair?"

"Thats all it is. The pure destruction of mankind where strong people kill weak people. Weak people kill weaker people and so on. There is no escape from it."

"There has to be something that can be done!" The boy chuckled again "I'm serious!" I told him.

"Its been awhile since I've seen someone so full of life."

Thats when it hit me. This guy...hes been living like this for however long this incident has been. Not just him, this whole entire country...This was real.

"W-where are you going?" I asked as he turned his back away.

"Its getting late. If you want to live I suggest finding a place to hide before you're found."

"Wait! Don't leave me behind!" The boy looked at me confused "Don't get the wrong idea, but there is no way I'm staying in a foreign country alone." To be honest, I was kind of scared to but I didn't want to tell him that.

"Is that a good idea? You don't know a thing about me."

Immediately took his hand and shook it "I'm Maya Dionne. And you?" The boy paused for a moment "-I'm sorry. I should have probably bowed right?"

The boy took his hood off to reveal his messy white hair. "Nagito Komaeda."

"There, I know your name. Now lets go!" I took a few steps a head and waited for him to follow "Well? Didn't you say we have to find a place to hide. Come on Nagi-uhm, Komaeda." I almost forgot, in Japan people usually go by last names...at least I that is what I read in an article "...Komaeda?"

"...Right. Lets go."


End file.
